It has been found that a KCNQ channel has five subtypes including KCNQ1, KCNQ2, KCNQ3, KCNQ4, and KCNQ5. Among them, KCNQs 2-5 other than KCNQ1 are expressed in the nociceptive sensory system such as spinal dorsal root ganglion and spinal cord. The activation of the KCNQ2-5 channel causes hyperpolarization of the nerve cell in a nociceptive signal pathway.
It has been reported that KCNQ2-5 channel activator is useful for treatment for many disorders characterized by neuron excitatory disorders including epilepsy, pain, migraine, and anxiety disorders (see Non-Patent Literature 1). Actually, retigabine as a KCNQ2-5 channel activator has been marketed as an antiepileptic drug.
Furthermore, in recent years, it has been also reported that the retigabine is useful for treatment for urinary bladder disorders (for example, overactive urinary bladder) (see Non-Patent Literatures 2 and 3).
It is considered that since the overactive urinary bladder is caused by potential overactivity of the detrusor muscle, a muscarinic receptor antagonist having an effect of mainly inhibiting contraction of the urinary bladder has been widely used for treatment for overactive urinary bladder. However, the muscarinic receptor is present not only in the urinary bladder but also in the salivary gland, the intestinal tract, the ciliary muscle, and the like, and the muscarinic receptor has also a functional role. Therefore, adverse reactions such as dry mouth, constipation, and nephelopsia may occur concurrently. Furthermore, there is a concern that the effect of inhibiting contraction of the urinary bladder by the muscarinic receptor antagonist may cause adverse reactions such as difficulty of urination, increase in the amount of residual urine, and urodialysis. Therefore, sufficient therapeutic effect cannot be necessarily provided. Furthermore, as a drug to overcome the problems of the muscarinic receptor antagonist, a selective β3 adrenergic receptor agonist was put on the market in 2011 in Japan. It is suggested that the selective β3 adrenergic receptor agonist enhances the urine collection function by relaxing action of the urinary bladder, while it gives less effect on the urination function. Since the selective β3 adrenergic receptor agonist exhibits the relaxing action of the urinary bladder not by contractile stimulation, it is expected to have an effect in a wide range of patients. On the other hand, increase in use increases a risk of Q-T extension and shows increase in the cardiac rate by the effect of β cardiac receptor, and which is a restriction factor of the usage.
As mentioned above, in this region, a drug having a relaxing action of the urinary bladder not by the contractile stimulation, and less adverse reaction have been demanded. The KCNQ2-5 channel activator is expected as a drug that responds to these unmet medical needs.
To date, as a KCNQ activator having a monocyclic amide skeleton, for example, a compound represented by the general formula (a) is known:
(wherein Za is O or S; qa is 0 or 1; Ra1 and Ra2 are each independently selected from the group consisting of halogen, cyano, amino, C1-6-alkyl (alkenyl/alkynyl), and the like; Ra3 is selected from the group consisting of C1-8-alkyl (alkenyl/alkynyl), C3-8-cycloalkyl (cycloalkenyl), C3-8-cycloalkyl (cycloalkenyl)-C1-6-alkyl (alkenyl/alkynyl), aryl-C1-6-alkyl (alkenyl/alkynyl), aryl-C3-8-cycloalkyl (cycloalkenyl), and the like; Ra4 is selected from the group consisting of halogen, cyano, C1-6-alkyl (alkenyl/alkynyl), C3-8-cycloalkyl (cycloalkenyl), C3-8-cycloalkyl (cycloalkenyl)-C1-6-alkyl (alkenyl/alkynyl), and the like (definitions of the groups were partially extracted) (see Patent Literature 1).
However, the compound of the present invention is not included in the general formula (a) of Patent Literature 1. Furthermore, Patent Literature 1 includes neither description nor suggestion of technique of achieving the compound of the present invention from the compound described in the Patent Literature 1.
Furthermore, Patent Literature 2 describes the following compound:
(N-ethyl-N′-[2-bromo-4-(hexafluoro-2-hydroxy-2-propyl)phenyl]urea). However, Patent Literature 2 relates to a compound having a hypotensive activity, and includes neither description nor suggestion of the KCNQ activity.